Akane the Frog
by blob-of-jello
Summary: When cold water is poured on them, Ranma turns into a girl, his dad into a panda, and Akane into... a frog? My first one... please review! I don't own any of the characters besides a few of them (Nekona, etc.)
1. AKANE!

My first one. Not good, but oh well. Please review!  
  
Chp. One- AKANE?!  
  
"Welcome home, Ranma and Akane!" Kasumi exclaimed as Ranma and Akane came home from school. "Oh, and your fathers want to see you." "What now?" Ranma grumbled as he threw his bag to the floor. "RANMA SAOTOME! AKANE TENDO!" The loud voice of Mr. Tendo could be clearly heard from the next room. "GET HERE RIGHT NOW!" "Another lecture, I bet," Akane murmured as she followed Ranma. Tendo and Saotome (in his panda form) sat cross-legged on the floor, with Saotome holding up a large sign with the words SIT written on it. "What, Dad?" Ranma asked. "Go and pack." "What? Why? Where are we going?" PACK, read the sign. "But- but why? Where are we going?" Akane stuttered as her father pushed her to the door. "We're going up north to a temple to train with some of my old friends." "Aw man!! Do we have to? I still have homework!" Ranma yelled as the panda pushed him. I NEVER KNEW THAT YOU WOULD GIVE UP A TRIP TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK, the sign read.  
"Did you just plan the trip?" Akane asked her dad as she went to her room.  
"Yes, just three minutes before you got home."  
"Then how will we get there?"  
"By plane."  
"What about the plane tickets?"  
"Don't worry, we're going to hijack ourselves a helicopter."  
  
* * * *  
"Da-a-ad! Are you sure you can fly this helicopter?" Akane yelled as she and Ranma clung on tightly to the bags in the back seat.  
"Genma's flying it!" Tendo yelled back.  
"But- but Dad! He should be in the pilot seat and you should be in the co-pilot's seat!"  
"Oh, shuttup!"  
Ranma looked out the window. "Are those pilot people still chasing us?"  
Akane shrugged. "I don't think so."  
"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
"What is it, Dad?" Ranma asked, gazing at a passing bird.  
"WE'RE GONNA CRAAAAAAAASH!!"  
The helicopter fell from the sky. Down, down, down it went, down into the legendary Spring of the Sad Frog in Who-Knows-Where.  
SPLASH!  
"Gglurb!" Ranma felt the cold water rushing over him... er... her. Through watery eyes she glimpsed a panda struggling to doggy-paddle to the surface. Where was Mr. Tendo? Oh, god! Where's Akane?!?  
Ranma quickly swam to the surface and climbed onto the bank, where she saw Tendo coughing up water. Quite suddenly the head of a panda emerged and Saotome climbed up beside Tendo and Ranma.  
"Where- *koff* - where- Akane?" Tendo panted.  
"I dunno," Ranma said, drying herself off.  
CAN AKANE SWIM? asked Saotome.  
"Nah, that girl's like a rock," Ranma replied, lying down on the grass, "Hey! Look! There goes the helicopter!" She pointed to the helicopter, which was slowly sinking into the spring.  
"A- *koff koff*- AKA- *koff koff*- AKAN- *koff* - AKA-"  
"Yes, yes, I know what you mean, Akane."  
GO FIND HER, YOU BAKA!  
"But I just dried myself!" Ranma argued.  
GO GET HER BACK NOW OR I WON'T GIVE YOU ANY HOT WATER!  
"Hot water?" Tendo (who had finally caught his breath) said as he watched Ranma walk away, "we don't have hot water."  
I KNOW THAT.  
"Oh."  
  
"Tendo and Dad are just too afraid of the water," Ranma murmured as she waded into the water. "Okay, here we go!"  
Ranma swam through the spring, calling out: "Glukanuy! Glukanuy! (Supposedly Akane...) There was no answer.  
Finally Ranma surfaced and waded to where her dad and Tendo were sunbathing. "Where's Akane?"  
Ranma shrugged. "I dunno, didn't see her."  
POW!  
WHOOSH!  
(Ranma flying in the air)  
(sound of a splash)  
"THEN KEEP ON SEARCHING, BAKA!"  
  
Two hours later...  
  
"Where's Akane?"  
"I DON'T KNOW!"  
POW!  
"Keep on going, we have the whole day!!"  
  
Five hours later...  
  
"So...?"  
"I CAN'T FIND HER! WHY DON'T YOU TRY LOOKING FOR HER?"  
PAH! I EXPECTED MORE FROM YOU!  
"RIBBIT!"  
"ITS NOT MY FAULT!"  
YOU SHOULD BE SMARTER!  
"Well why don't you try to look for her yourself?"  
"RIBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!!"  
IM A PANDA!!!  
"SOO? I'm a girl! Girls are worse than pandas-"  
"RIBBIT!"  
"SHUTTUP BOTH OF YOU!!" Tendo yelled.  
"Ribbit?"  
Saotome, Tendo, and Ranma looked down at their feet.  
"AKANE?!?" 


	2. Hiking and Hiking

Okay this is my second one.. still not good... but please read and review anyway. Not a very exciting part... just a part in between the "action" parts.  
  
Chp. 2 – Hiking  
  
"Ribbit."  
The little green frog at their feet looked at them with bulging eyes.  
"Ribbit."  
Tendo picked up the frog. "A... Akane?"  
"RIBBIT! (Yes, you FINALLY got it, BAKA!)"  
WHACK.  
"OWW!!!!!"  
"Huh, watching Mr. Tendo being beat up by a frog," Ranma said, "I should have brought a video camera for this." She turned to her dad. "Where's the hot water?"  
WHAT HOT WATER?  
"I found Akane, didn't I?"  
NO, SHE CAME TO US.  
"You mean that's REALLY AKANE?!? I always knew she was a frog!"  
POW.  
(Faint splash)  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
"Akane!! What happened to you?!"  
Ranma, Tendo, and Saotome sat on ground, and the little green frog Akane jumped into Tendo's hands. "Ribbit!"  
THERES NO USE ASKING, SHE CAN ONLY SAY RIBBIT, read Saotome's sign.  
"Sounds like the Akane we all know."  
"RIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!!"  
POW!  
  
I'M HUNGRY.  
"It figures," Ranma stated, looking at the spring.  
"Then let's cook something."  
"But we lost all our stuff in the spring!" Tendo said.  
"RIBBIT!! (My clothes!!)"  
"Hey, look, there's a building up there!" Ranma said, shading his eyes.  
"Then let's go, maybe they have a phone we can use."  
"Ribbit. (Good idea.)"  
  
Hike hike hike walk walk walk run run run jog jog jog hike hike hike...  
"I'm huuu-uu-uungry!!" Ranma moaned as they hiked up the cliff.  
SOUNDS LIKE THE RANMA WE ALL KNOW.  
"Hey, this is how you'd feel if you were starving, had to swim in a freezing spring for four hours, having to hike all the way up this stupid mountain when we're not even getting close, and worst of all, having to be a GIRL!"  
"RIBBIT.."  
"Ignore him... er... her, Akane."  
"You know how bad it is being a girl? Well obviously, you don't."  
"RIBBIT."  
"I told you to ignore him... her... Akane!!"  
"I would rather be a panda than a girl! You wanna know how it feels? It feels like being a dung-"  
"RI-!!"  
"I SAID IGNORE HE- IGNORE RANMA, AKANE!!"  
  
Yell yell yell scream scream scream shout shout shout cry cry cry...  
"-AND YOU KNOW WHAT?! I- "  
SHUTTUP.  
"RIBBIT!!! (How dare you, Ranma!!!)"  
"- *SOB SOB SOB* AND THEN *CRY YELL SCREAM*..."  
  
"We're there!!" Tendo yelled, sighing with relief. It had been one hour since they had started, and now they were only feet away from the entrance, and they could clearly see a full-view of the spring.  
"AUUUUUGGGHHH!! MY SOCK! I LEFT ONE OF MY SOCKS THERE!!"  
"... *heh heh*... too bad, Ranma, we can't go all the way back down to get your socks, unless you want to wait another two hours until we get to eat," Tendo said with a smile.  
"Ribbit. (Serves him right.)"  
"Then why can't we just go down those stairs? It'll take us about five minutes!"  
"RIBBIT? (Stairs?)" ". . ." 


	3. The Waakingonechan Restaraunt

My third chapter.. yes I know it was kind of confusing.. and I plan on straightening this up on this next chapter... thank you for those few people for reviewing! Enjoy!  
  
Chp. Three- The Waakingonechan Restaurant Part One  
  
"Welcome to the Waakingonechan Restaurant!" an old man called as Tendo, Ranma, Saotome, and Akane (in Tendo's pocket) entered.  
  
The Waakingonechan Restaurant was completely empty, besides the old man, a girl, a few tables, and some chairs.  
  
"Welcome, welcome," the old man said, "do sit down." His eyes adverted to Saotome, still in his panda form. "Ah... and your pet?"  
  
IM NOT A PET.  
  
"Well well! A very smart pe- ah, panda you have here! Do sit down. Nekona!" he called. The girl, who had been laying out chopsticks, turned around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Bring some tea for our guests."  
  
As the old man handed out the menus, Ranma turned to Saotome. "Neko- na? Neko? What kind of a girl has a name like Neko?"  
  
HAVE SOME RESPECT.  
  
"Ribbit. (I'm hungry.)"  
  
"Well well well!! A froggy!!"  
  
"RIBBIT! (WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!)"  
  
"Ah.. no," Tendo replied, taking out Akane, "This is my daughter."  
  
"WHAT?! Oh, yes, the Spring of the Sad Frog," the old man said as Nekona handed out cups of tea. "She fell in there, didn't she?"  
  
"Yes, she did. Can you tell us about it?"  
  
"Well, long long long long long long..."  
  
"He means very long time ago," Nekona cut in.  
  
"Yes, yes. Long long long long..."  
  
"You already said that," Ranma said impatiently.  
  
"I know. Long long-"  
  
AHEM.  
  
"Well, my point is, very long time ago, there was a young frog. This frog was named Bob. She was-"  
  
"Ribbit? (She?)"  
  
"She?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Ribbit. (I said that.)"  
  
"Yes, it was a female frog. Bob was very beautiful. One day a young prince human was playing with a golden ball, when he dropped in into the spring. He was crying, and Bob retrieved it for him, and made him promise to let her sleep and eat with him in his palace."  
  
"EEEEEW."  
  
SHUTTUP RANMA.  
  
"Ribbit."  
  
"Sadly, the prince broke his promise and ran away. So Bob was very sad, and she drowned in the spring."  
  
"A frog? Drowning?" Tendo asked.  
  
"Hmm... kinda like Akane, eh?"  
  
"RIBBIT. (RANMA...)"  
  
"Anyways, so from that day on, any female creature who cannot swim falls in there, they will turn into a frog," the old man concluded.  
  
SAD INDEED, Saotome commented.  
  
"Is there any way that we can cure Akane?"  
  
"Hot water."  
  
"OF COURSE!" Tendo cried, slapping himself. "Hot water!! How stupid was I?" He turned to Nekona. "A cup of hot water, please."  
  
"And while you're at it," Ranma called as Nekona turned away, "get me one too!"  
  
SAME HERE.  
  
"So... would you like to order-"  
  
"MEOWR!!"  
  
SPLASH!  
  
(sound of a cup breaking)  
  
"NEKONA!" the old man cried, rushing to the kitchens. He returned with a wet cat in his arms.  
  
"C-C-C-C-C-AAAAAAAAAT!!" Ranma cried, jumping up.  
  
"Yes, Nekona was curse by an evil baby-sitter when she was five-"  
  
"Wait.. an evil baby-sitter?"  
  
The old man nodded, then turned to Ranma. "Is she okay?"  
  
WELL... MY SON IS ... AFRAID OF CATS...  
  
"Son? Wait... a panda's human daughter is his son?!"  
  
"Ah.. we'll explain that later..." Tendo said, placing Akane on the table.  
  
"Mew. (Can you turn me back now?)"  
  
"I'll go get the hot water myself then." The old man took Nekona and and raced back into the kitchen.  
  
A minute later...  
  
Nekona came back out with a tray of cups, filled with hot water. Though she was dripping wet, she acted as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
Gratefully, Saotome, Ranma, and Akane (with some help from Tendo) poured hot water onto themselves. They ordered some food and as the old man and Nekona went back into the kitchens, Ranma, Saotome, and Tendo discussed their position (a/n: sounds weird, eh?) as Akane yelled and screamed about being a frog.  
  
"What do we do now?" Ranma asked over Akane's yells.  
  
"I WAS A SLIMY FROG! AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" Akane yelled, slapping her father.  
  
"HEY! It was Genma's fault!"  
  
Genma turned to his son. "Ranma, there's something suspicious about that old man, Nekona, and this Waaking- whatever restaurant..."  
  
What happens next? Please read my next chapter! 


	4. The Waakingonechan Restaraunt Part Two

My fourth chapter. Yes I know it still kinda doesn't make sense... but anyway I don't really read Ranma anyway... just a bit.. so sorry if some parts are still confusing.  
  
Chp. Four- The Waakingonechan Restaraunt Part Two  
  
[Continued from previous chap...]  
  
"What do you mean?" Ranma asked.  
"Well... that old man is bald."  
"WHAT?"  
"How many old men that are bald do you know?" Saotome asked, sipping some tea.  
"Uh... plenty."  
"Anyways, besides that, there's something about that necklace that Nekona wears..."  
"You mean that little gem thingy?"  
"Ramen!"  
Nekona entered with four steaming bowls of ramen. "Enjoy!" she said, then fluttered her eyelashes at Ranma.  
"Uh... thanks," Ranma muttered, taking a bowl. Nekona giggled girlishly and blushed. Akane looked at her and frowned, and Tendo coughed nervously.  
The four ate their food in silence, while Nekona stood beside them, looking at Ranma, giggling, and blushing, while Akane glared at her.  
Finally they all finished, and Nekona cleared the bowls away, and later Nekona and the old man came back out and sat with them by the table.  
Saotome cleared his throat. "So, right now, we need to go back home-"  
"WHAT?!" Akane yelled. "Home?! I can't go home like this!! I need a cure!! I don't want to be like Ranma and Mr. Saotome!! I don't want to become a frog every time someone pours cold water on me!" Her voice quivered. "What... what will Kasumi and Nabiki say? ... What will P-chan say?!?"  
"Stupid Ryoga," Ranma muttered angrily under his breath.  
"WE HAVE TO FIND TO CURE!!"  
"Okay, okay, Akane, I get your point," her dad replied, standing up, "Let's go!!"  
"Where?" Saotome asked.  
Tendo sat back down. "Hmm... we need to figure that out." He turned to the old man. "Do you have any ideas?"  
"Hmm..." the old man rubbed his chin. "Ah, yes! The Temple of Hipposai!"  
"HIPPOSAI?!"  
"Oops, sorry... wrong one. The Temple of Mononoke! ... No, that's not right. The Temple of Honey... wait... oh yes, the Temple of Hentaiicha!"  
"HENTAI-icha?!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I meant Henoiicha."  
"Okay then."  
As they talked, Saotome cast nervous glances at the gem at Nekona's throat. Instantly he recognized it. It was a shard of the legendary Otakawa Gem!  
"So where is this Temple of Henoiicha?" Ranma asked.  
"Somewhere up north."  
"Okay, then we're going now." Tendo stood up and pushed back his chair.  
"Not yet... you need to pay," the old man reminded them. Tendo and Saotome shifted nervously.  
"Ah... well... we lost all our things in the spring... and so we don't have any money..." Saotome began.  
The old man smiled. "That's okay. You can do me a favor!"  
"What?"  
"Take Nekona with you!" he exclaimed, shoving the girl in front of Ranma, "She needs to go out to see the world!"  
Nekona glanced at Ranma and blushed. Tendo and Akane both scowled at the sight.  
"Ah... well..." Saotome began.  
"He really wants to get rid of you fast, huh," Akane said. Nekona turned dark red, but blushed again when she looked at Ranma.  
"Do it, or I call the cops and say that you guys ripped me off."  
"Okay, okay! We'll do it!!" Tendo said.  
The old man smiled. "Good." He shoved all of them out the door. "Bye- bye."  
"But—but—doesn't Nekona need to pack or anything?"  
"That's okay," the old man said, "she'll manage somehow." Then he slammed the door. 


End file.
